A conventional analog front end of a sensor has a variable gain amplifier, an A/D converter, and a buffer for driving an input capacitor of the A/D converter. As the resolution of the sensor becomes higher, the input capacitor of the A/D converter becomes larger, which leads to an increase in the power consumption of the buffer, i.e., an increase in the power consumption of the analog front end as a whole.